My lovely ill patient
by Saika-Chan
Summary: Was kann alles bei einer Schneeballschlacht passieren? Die Folgen können angenehm oder unangenehm ausfallen.


**My lovely ill patient**

So, mit dieser FF meldet sich das Saika-Dingens auch mal wieder. Es ist diesmal keine Harry Potter FF, sondern eine zu Beyblade, wie unschwer zu erkennen ist. o

Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht all zu hart zu mir, wenn ihr diese FF gelesen habt. Es ist meine erste zu Beyblade und auch meine erste zu Lemon.

Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir per Kommentar oder ENS oder per E-

Mail mitteilt, wie ihr sie findet.

Gewidmet ist diese Fic der lieben Ginger. Kleines, wenn du das hier liest, ich hab dich liehieb quietsch Die Idee stammt zwar nicht von ihr, aber ich hab ihr viel zu verdanken. Aber ihre FFs sind besser als meine. Also wer mal gute Beyblade FFs lesen möchte, sollte sich ihre mal durchlesen. Schleichwerbungmacht

Zu sagen ist jetzt nur noch, dass keine der hier auftauchenden Personen mir gehört (aber wer hätte nicht gerne Kai oder Ray? krall)

Viel Spaß mit der FF

Euer Saika-Dingens

„Gehen wir jetzt? Können wir jetzt endlich los? Ach Mensch! Kai, jetzt trödel doch nicht so!", rief Max und hopste um die anderen Bladebreakers herum.

Sie wollten alle einen Winterspaziergang machen, da es seit 2 Tagen nur noch geschneit hatte.

Alle hatten schon ihre Jacken, Mützen, Schals und Handschuhe an. Alle, bis auf Kai.

Dieser suchte immer noch seine Handschuhe, die aus unerklärlichem Grund unauffindbar waren. Langsam aber sicher wurde es Kai zuviel.

„Verdammt nochmal Max! Durch dein Generve finde ich meine Handschuhe auch nicht schneller!", fuhr Kai den hyperaktiven Blonden an.

„Warum kommst du überhaupt mit, wenn du solche schlechte Laune hast? Du könntest ja auch hier bleiben, dann hättest du deine Ruhe und keiner würde dich nerven.", kam die schüchterne Frage von Kenny.

„Euch Kleinkinder kann man doch nicht alleine lassen! Wer weiß, wo ihr euch wieder verlauft? Einer muss ja auf euch aufpassen!"

Genervt stapfte Kai wieder die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer, um dort noch einmal nach den Handschuhen zu suchen.

Doch auch nach mehrmaligem Suchen war nichts zu finden.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht ein Paar von mir leihen?", erklang auf einmal eine Stimme von der Tür her.

„Warum solltest du mir freiwillig was leihen wollen?", kam die leicht erstaunte Antwort seitens Kai.

„Vielleicht, weil ich keine Lust hab, mir noch länger das Gejammer von Max anzuhören, oder vielleicht, weil ich jetzt endlich gerne losgehen würde, da ich Winterspaziergänge mag, oder vielleicht, weil ich dich gern habe und nicht will, dass du frierst. Such dir die Antwort aus, die du hören willst. Ich lege die Handschuhe auf deine Kommode. Nimm sie, wenn du nicht frieren willst, oder lass sie liegen, wenn du nichts annehmen willst. Aber komm jetzt endlich nach unten, sonst gehen wir ohne dich!", erwiderte Ray und verschwand aus der Tür.

Verdutzt sah Kai ihm nach und entschloss sich, das Angebot anzunehmen. Die Handschuhe steckte er in seine Jackentasche und ging grübelnd zu den anderen, die ihn schon ungeduldig erwarteten.

„Worauf wartet ihr noch? Wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen? Jetzt geht endlich! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", fauchte Kai.

„Man könnte glatt meinen, dass er auf uns warten musste und nicht umgekehrt.", wandte sich Kenny an Ray. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dann nach draußen.

„Wie gut, dass wir einen Wald in der Nähe haben. Ich liebe es, durch einen schneebedeckten Wald spazieren zu gehen. Dort ist es so schön ruhig und romantisch ist es auch.", murmelte Ray und seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen.

Schon nach 10 Minuten hatten sie den Wald erreicht und sofort fingen Max und Tyson an, sich in den Schnee zu werfen und laut zu lachen.

Kenny sah den beiden nur skeptisch zu und wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte, da er Dizzy ausnahmsweise zu Hause gelassen hatte.

Wie üblich stand Kai etwas abseits von seinen Teammitgliedern und starrte nun böse in den Himmel, als ihn aus heiterem Himmel ein Schneeball an den Kopf flog und der ganze Schnee seinen Nacken hinunter rutsche.

Er schüttelte sich, um den Schnee aus seiner Jacke zu bekommen und drehte sich dann ruckartig um.

„Wer von euch Schwachköpfen war das?! Wenn ich den erwische, der das getan hat! Der kann was erleben!"Wütend blickte Kai einen nach dem anderen an.

Die restlichen Bladebreakers sahen sich kurz an, nickten und riefen wie aus einem Mund: „Schneeballschlacht! Alle auf Kai!"

„Oh nein, das werdet ihr bleiben lassen, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist!", versuchte Kai sich noch zu wehren, doch zu spät. Schon hatte sich alle auf ihn gestürzt und begruben ihn mit Schnee. Immer und immer wieder klatschten Schneebälle auf Kais Körper. Der größte Teil allerdings gelangte unter seine Jacke und wurde dort verteilt.

Krampfhaft versuchte Kai, die anderen vier loszuwerden, doch da diese in der Überzahl waren, schaffte er es natürlich nicht.

Eine Viertelstunde später standen dann alle keuchend und mit geröteten Gesichtern von der Anstrengung wieder. Alle, bis auf Kai, der klitschnass noch immer auf dem Boden hockte und versuchte, sich den Schnee aus den Klamotten zu schütteln.

Mit funkelnden Augen sah er die anderen an, sagte jedoch nichts. Stumm erhob er sich, drehte sich um und marschierte aus dem Wald.

„Was meint ihr, waren wir vielleicht etwas zu hart zu ihm?", fragte Max.

„Ne, der hat sowas auch mal verdient. So oft, wie er uns hat leiden lassen. Da war diese kleine Rache wohl gerechtfertigt", antwortete Ray. „Das einzige, was ungewöhnlich war, ist, dass er gerade wortlos verschwunden ist. Ob es ihm gut geht?"

„Ach, der wird nur sauer sein. Warts ab, wenn wir zu Hause ankommen sitzt er schon im Wohnzimmer und wartet auf uns, um uns ne Standpauke zu halten.", kicherte Tyson.

So vergassen sie erst einmal das Thema und begannen damit, einen großen Schneemann zu bauen.

Kai währenddessen war wirklich zurück gegangen. Doch schon auf den Weg fing er an zu niesen und zu husten.

„Na super, jetzt hab ich mich wegen diesen Idioten auch noch erkältet! Am besten, ich gehe gleich duschen und lege mich dann ins Bett.", grummelte Kai, während seine Nase vor sich hin tropfte und nicht gedachte aufzuhören.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, zog Kai sich aus und befreite sich erst einmal von dem restlichen Schnee, der noch an seinem Körper klebte. Danach tapste er, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte, ins Badezimmer und ließ heißes Wasser in die Badewanne, bevor er hineinstieg und leise seufzte. Was tat so ein heißes Bad doch gut, wenn man von oben bis unten nass war und sich auch noch erkältet hatte.

Nachdem er eine Weile das warme Wasser genossen hatte, begann er sich sauber zu machen.

Er stieg aus der Wanne und musste sich erstmal am Waschbeckenrand festhalten, da er sonst umgekippt wäre, so schwindelig war ihm.

„Nanu, was ist denn nun los?", wunderte er sich. Langsam tapste er schwankend in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er es gerade noch schaffte, sich einen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, bevor er benommen auf sein Bett fiel. Mühsam zog er die Decke zu sich, streckte seinen Arm nach oben zum Fenster um die Rollläden runterzulassen und sank dann in einen fiebrigen Schlaf.

Während Kai schlief kamen die anderen endlich aus dem Wald zurück. Sie alle hatten roten Wangen bekommen von der Kälte und lachten vergnügt.

Zu Hause angekommen machte Ray erstmal für alle warmen Kakao und wunderte sich, wo Kai denn wohl sei.

Leise schlich er die Treppe nach oben und öffnete die Tür zu Kais Zimmer. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass es dunkel war und nur ein leises Keuchen erklang, während Kai Luft holte.

„Kai? Hey Kai, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Ray besorgt, doch erhielt er keine Antwort.

Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu und sah, dass Kai schwitze, aber gleichzeitig auch irgendwie fror.

„Den hat es dann ja wohl mal erwischt. Armer Kerl. Dann war unsere Schneeattacke von vorhin ja wohl doch etwas zu heftig gewesen.", murmelte Ray, während er leise wieder den Raum verließ.

Unten angekommen erzählte er den anderen von Kais Zustand und sah, wie alle beschämt zu Boden blickten.

„Ray, was meinst du, sollten wir uns bei Kai entschuldigen? Irgendwie habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er ja wegen uns so krank ist.", sagte Kenny.

„Ich finde, wir sollten ihn jetzt erstmal in Ruhe lassen, da er viel schlafen muss, um die Krankheit wieder loszuwerden. Danach müssen wir mal sehen, was wir mit ihm machen.", kam die Antwort von Ray.

Doch bevor jemand anderes etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte das Telefon und Ray nahm ab.

Nach dem Gespräch drehte er sich wieder zu den anderen um, um ihnen mitzuteilen, wer dran war.

„Das war gerade Mr. Dickenson. Er hat gesagt, dass er mit uns Skiurlaub machen will. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Kai krank ist und ich ihn pflegen werde, aber ihr sollt morgen früh um neun abfahrbereit sein. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

„Willst du wirklich hier bei Kai bleiben? Du hättest dir den Urlaub doch verdient.", versuchte Max ihn umzustimmen, doch Ray blieb hart. Er schickte die drei anderen nach oben, damit sie ihre Koffer packen konnten und früh schlafen gingen, damit sie morgen früh auch fit waren.

Sobald die anderen beschäftigt waren, ging Ray noch einmal nach oben um nach Kai zu sehen. Dieser lag immer noch schwitzend in seinem Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Mr. Dickenson pünktlich auf die Minute vor der Tür und drängelte, dass sie sich beeilen sollten, da sie sonst in einen Stau geraten könnten.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du hier bleiben willst?", wandte er sich an Ray.

„Ja, einer muss sich um Kai kümmern. Außerdem wäre es, glaube ich, nicht sehr sinnvoll, wenn wir Max, Tyson oder Kenny hier lassen würden, da Kai die drei noch weniger mag als mich."

„Ok, dann mal viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen wieder, wenn ich die drei wieder abliefer."

Nach diesem kurzen Abschied beschloss Ray, nach Kai zu sehen. Dieser war inzwischen aufgewacht, doch so benommen, dass er kaum etwas von seiner Umwelt mitbekam. Er registrierte, dass sich seine Zimmertür öffnete und dass jemand eintrat.

„Kai? Du bist ja wach. Wie geht es dir? Du hast dir scheinbar eine schwere Erkältung eingefangen, wegen unserer Schneeballschlacht."

„R... Ray?", hauchte Kai schwach und war kurz davor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Ja Kai, ich bin es. Die anderen sind mit Mr. Dickenson weggefahren und machen Skiurlaub. Ich bin hier geblieben um dich zu pflegen. Brauchst du etwas bestimmtes oder kann ich dir etwas bringen?"

„So warm!", nuschelte Kai und sah Ray mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen an.

„Aber ich kann kein Fenster aufmachen, da du sonst eine Lungenentzündung bekommen würdest. Du musst jetzt alles ausschwitzen. Aber ich kann dir kalte Umschläge machen, wenn du das magst. Und wenn es dir besser geht, kannst du auch mal duschen gehen."

„D... Danke.", murmelte Kai und fiel wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Oweh, dem muss es echt schlecht gehen, dass er sich bedankt. Sowas ist ja noch nie vorgekommen. Aber nun gut, dann wollen wir uns mal um ihn kümmern."

Die Tage vergingen und Rays einzigen Tätigkeiten bestanden darin, Kai immer wieder kühle Umschläge zu machen und ihm Suppe oder ähnliches einzuflößen.

Nach einer Woche schien es ihm endlich besser zu gehen. Er war nicht mehr so schwach und auch sein Fieber war zurück gegangen.

„Na du scheinst ja das Gröbste schon hinter dir zu haben, Kai. Dann iss mal schön deine Suppe, damit du bald wieder gesund wirst."

Anfangs war es Kai noch unangenehm, so von Ray umsorgt zu werden, doch nach einer Weile genoss er es sogar, nachdem es ihm besser ging. Er merkte, dass man mit Ray gut reden konnte und schon bald war er nicht mehr ganz so wortkarg dem anderen gegenüber.

„Du Ray, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Kai schon fast schüchtern.

„Welchen denn? Wenn es nichts schwieriges ist, helfe ich dir gerne."

„Ich würde mich gerne duschen, fühle mich aber noch nicht sicher genug, um es alleine zu schaffen. Würdest du mir wohl helfen?", kam die leise Antwort. Man konnte sehen, dass beide gleichzeitig rot wurden.

„Du... duschen? Wenn du es unbedingt möchtest, dann helfe ich dir wohl. Aber ich muss nicht mit dir in die Wanne steigen, oder? Es reicht, wenn ich am Rand sitze und auf dich aufpasse, oder?", fragte Ray ganz verlegen.

„Ja, das reicht. Und vielleicht, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, mir den Rücken einseifen, aber das müssen wir mal sehen."

Gesagt, getan. Langsam stieg Kai aus dem Bett und begann sich auszuziehen, während Ray beschämt seinen Blick abwandte.

„Na na Ray, was ist los? Noch nie nen nackten Jungen gesehen? Ich dachte, du bist auch einer?", scherzte Kai.

Als er schließlich nackt war, tapste er ins Bad und zog einen Ray mit total rotem Gesicht hinter sich her.

„So, du kannst dich beruhigen, ich sitze in der Wanne. Kommst du jetzt und hilfst mir?", fragte Kai mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Nach anfänglicher Scheu begann Ray damit, sein Gegenüber einzuseifen. Dieser genoss das sichtlich und fing sogar leicht an zu seufzen, als Ray ihm leicht seinen Rücken massierte. Schon lange war er nicht mehr so verwöhnt worden.

„Ray, du machst das toll. So wohl habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Würdest du mich nachher massieren?"Kai bettelte schon fast und drehte sich halb zu Ray um. Durch diese abrupte Bewegen rutschte Rays Hand, die vorher noch ein Stück über Kais Po war, auf die andere Seite und berührte sein Glied.

Beide keuchten erstaunt auf. Ray, weil es ihm unangenehm war, Kai dort zu berühren und Kai, weil er es, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, genossen hatte.

Ruckartig wollte Ray seine Hand dort wegziehen, doch ehe er sich versah, lag Kais Hand auf seiner und hinderte ihn so daran.

„Was ist los Ray? Ist es dir peinlich, mich zu berühren? Wir sind beide Jungen."

„Aber... aber Kai. Es war keine Absicht. Bin nur abgerutscht.", brabbelte Ray aufgeregt.

„Scht, reg dich nicht so auf, Kleiner. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, wenn du mich da berührst. Ehrlich gesagt, gefällt es mir sogar. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber ich fühle mich hingezogen zu dir.", sprach Kai und zog Ray mit einem Ruck zu sich in die Badewanne.

„Kai, ich habe noch meine Klamotten an. Die werden jetzt ganz nass.", protestierte Ray und wollte fortsetzten, etwas zu sagen, doch dann wurden schon seine Lippen von Kai versiegelt. Erstaunt riss Ray seine Augen auf, um sie dann zu schließen und sich dem Kuss hinzugeben. Auch wenn er einen Jungen küsste, es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Als Mariah ihn mal geküsst hatte, hatte es sich nicht so gut angefühlt. Da war es nur nass und schlabberig. Doch dieser Kuss hier war warm und schön.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Ray, als sich ihre Lippen lösten.

„Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder was meinst du?", fragte Kai neckisch.

Doch ehe Ray etwas antworten konnte, legte Kai seine Lippen wieder auf Rays und begann nebenbei, ihm seine Klamotten auszuziehen.

Nach großer Bemühung half Ray ihm und war schließlich genauso nackt wie Kai.

Er wurde leicht rot und wollte sich wegdrehen, doch Kai hielt ihn mit den Worten „Was soll das? Denkst du, ich gucke dir was weg? Du hast da nichts, was ich nicht auch habe."davon ab.

Er begann, Ray über den Rücken zu streicheln, während er mit seinen Lippen die Linien des Schlüsselbeins nachfuhr. Ray keuchte auf, als er die Lippen auf seinem Körper spürte und merkte, wie es ihn erregte.

Auch Kai blieb das nicht unbemerkt und grinste seinen Koi an.

„Ach, jetzt sag nicht, dass dich das schon geil macht. Ich hab ja noch nicht mal angefangen."

Sprachs und wanderte mit seinen Lippen immer tiefer. Er leckte an einer Brustwarze und neckte sie so lange mit seiner Zunge bis diese sich aufrichtete. Das gleiche machte er mit der anderen Brustwarze, ehe er Rays Bauch liebkoste.

Danach wanderte er mit seinen Lippen wieder nach oben um ihn zu küssen. Gleichzeitig ließ er seine Hand nach unten fallen und berührte wie durch Zufall Rays Penis, der schon recht steif war. Ray stöhnte leicht in den Kuss hinein.

Kai begann, das Glied seinen Kois zu massieren. Immer wieder stupste er dabei die empfindliche Eichel an. Rays Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und immer verlangender.

Um seine Liebkosungen noch zu steigern, kniete Kai sich nun in die Badewanne und nahm das Glied in den Mund.

Nun konnte Ray sich überhaupt nicht mehr halten und stöhnte nur noch. Richtig sprechen konnte er schon lange nicht mehr, da sein Verlangen nach Kai und seinen Berührungen sein Gehirn schon längst ausgeschaltet hatten.

Währenddessen fuhr Kai den Schaft mit der Zunge auf und ab. Dann blieb er bei einer Stelle hängen und neckte sie mit der Zungenspitze. Dies schien den noch Stehenden so geil zu machen, dass er sich eng an Kai drückte und ihm so seinen ganzen Penis in den Mund schob.

Kais Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breitem Grinsen, als er sah, wie erregt es Ray machte. Er fing mit dem Mund an zu pumpen und kurze Zeit später merkte er, wie Ray kam. Er schluckte den Samen hinunter und stand wieder auf.

„Na Koi, wie hat dir das Gefallen? Wars schön für dich?"

Sprachlos sah Ray den anderen an und konnte nur noch nicken, ehe er ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte.

„Also, so krank scheinst du mir ja nicht mehr zu sein, wenn du schon zu sowas in der Lage bist.", kam danach die Antwort.

„Ach weißt du, es hat mich so überfallen. Ausserdem glaube ich kaum, dass du es bereust, oder?"

Ray schüttelte den Kopf und stieg aus der Badewanne.

„Na komm, wir waren schon lange genug drin. Außerdem sollst du dich noch schonen."

Er breitete ein Handtuch in seinen Armen aus und umarmte Kai damit. Dann begann er ihn abzutrocknen. Nachdem Kai trocken war, machte er das gleiche mit Ray, mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass er diesen immer wieder wie zufällig am Glied berührte, bis dieses wieder so steif war, wie in der Badewanne.

Lächelnd ging er dann in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ einen verdutzt guckenden Ray stehen.

Dieser tapste dann schließlich hinterher und fand seinen Schatz schon im Bett liegend vor. Allerdings hatte dieser immer noch nichts an.

„Wenn du weiter so nackt auf dem Bett liegst, dann musst du dich nicht wundern, wenn du wieder richtig krank wirst.", meinte er empört.

„Na dann komm doch her und halt mich warm!", rief Kai mit einem verführerischem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Dies ließ Ray sich nicht zweimal sagen und ehe Kai sich versah, lag er auch schon dicht an ihn gekuschelt im Bett.

Kai begann wieder, seinen Koi mit Küssen zu verwöhnen. Er küsste ihm den ganzen Rücken und drehte ihn danach zu sich um, um auch seine Brust mit Küssen zu bedenken.

Ray fing wieder an zu stöhnen und rieb sein Becken an Kais. Auch dieser war schon erregt.

Er küsste Ray leidenschaftlich und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Rays Lippen und baten so um Einlass, der ihm liebendgerne gewährt wurde.

Nun gingen auch Rays Hände auf Reisen und begannen, den eng an ihn gedrückten Körper zu erforschen. Er fuhr die Konturen des Körpers nach und fing dann zaghaft an, den Penis von Kai zu berühren. Dieser stöhnte leicht auf und drückte sich noch enger an Ray.

Nach einer Weile konnte Kai es nicht mehr aushalten. Er drehte Ray auf den Bauch und kniete sich über ihn.

Ray war erst erstaunt, was Kai da tat, doch hatte er nach kurzer Zeit begriffen, was dieser vorhatte.

„Darf ich Ray? Du bist so unglaublich schön, dass ich mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen kann.", keuchte Kai erregt.

Ray nickte nur und griff neben das Bett in sein Nachtschränkchen, worin sich ein Creme befand, die er Kai reichte.

Dieser nahm sich etwas davon und verteilte sie auf seinen Fingern, ehe er mit dem Zeigefinger eindrang und so langsam seinen Koi weitete.

Ray zuckte zusammen, als er dies spürte, doch entspannte er sich schnell wieder, als Kai ihn wieder mit Küssen bedeckte. Nach einer Weile nahm Kai nun den zweiten und auch den dritten Finger zu Hilfe. Dann zog er sie wieder hinaus und es war ein enttäuschtes Seufzen von Ray zu vernehmen.

„Nun warts doch ab Kätzchen. Das war ja erst die Vorspeise. Das Richtige kommt ja erst noch.", beruhigte Kai ihn.

Er hob Rays Becken an seine Hüfte und drang langsam in ihn ein, damit Ray sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Dieser holte zischend Luft, doch auch dieser Schmerz hielt nicht lange an.

Nach einer Weile fing Kai an, sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. Ray passte sich seinen Bewegungen an und schob seinen Po näher an Kais Becken, sodass dieser noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte.

Kai keuchte lustvoll auf und Ray stöhnte, als Kai einen Punkt in ihm berührte, der ihn so erregte, dass er schon fast so kam.

Immer und immer wieder stieß Kai an diesen Punkt und massierte gleichzeitig noch Rays Glied mit einer Hand.

Rays und Kais Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, als Ray es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und sich in Kais Hand ergoß. Dadurch zogen sich die Muskeln zusammen und Kais Glied wurde so fest umschlossen, dass auch dieser nur noch zwei Stöße brauchte, ehe er sich aufbäumte und mit einem heiserem Schrei in seinem Koi kam.

Erschöpft brach er dann auf Ray zusammen, der in behutsam neben sich ins Bett legte und sanft küsste.

„Koi, das war wunderschön! Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir gezeigt hast, wie schön sowas ist.", murmelte Ray, ehe er die Augen schloß und in Morpheus Reich glitt. Kai folgte ihm kurze Zeit später.

Als Kai am nächsten Morgen erwachte, blickte er in ein Paar gold-gelbe Augen, die ihn zärtlich musterten.

„Morgen Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Ray und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Nach dem, was wir gestern Abend gemacht haben, kann ich ja nur gut schlafen.", antwortete Kai und blickte mit seinen rubin-roten Augen in die gold-gelben seines Freundes.

„Wo ai ni, Kai.", flüsterte Ray und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kätzchen.", war die Antwort seitens Kai.

OWARI


End file.
